Sr Akabane
by FeH-Chan
Summary: Akabane conhece alguém em um de seus trabalhos. Poderão duas pessoas tão diferentes, encontrarem a si próprias na outra? Uma comédia fofa e um romance mais fofo ainda![Cap.7 ON!][Sem mais personagens originais por favor!]
1. Cap 1

Uma fic dedica ao Akabane, e ao meu novo nick, que mudoude Kyzune, paarSrta. Akabane, he he,meu personagem preferido em GetBackers. AAAAHHHHHH Bane-san. Bem...Aproveitem!

* * *

Senhor Akabane...

Cap. 1

Uma noite como outra qualquer no Japão, ele já estava se preparando para dormir, tomou banho, vestiu-se e comeu o que pode como um jantar, havia passado-se mais um dia sem ter um serviço, isso, até o telefone tocar e, logo, ele atender.

- Alo.

_- Senhor Kuroudo Akabane?_

- Sim, sou eu.

_- Tenho, um trabalho para o senhor. Dr. Jackal!_

Ao ouvir isso um sorriso viu-se em sua face.

- Entendi... Estou indo.

Ele desliga, veste o sobretudo, pega o chapéu e sai. Vai andando até onde seria lhe entregue a "mercadoria", para ele não lhe importava o que seria transportado, para onde, como ou quando, nem mesmo quanto lhe pagariam, ele só queria saber da "diversão" que teria com o trabalho.

Ao chegar no local determinado para se receber a "mercadoria", ele se viu só. Pelo jeito faria esse transporte sozinho, logo o cliente apareceu.

- Muito bem-começou o cliente-Agora que já está aqui, devo dizer-lhe que não será um trabalho como outro qualquer e, bem, creio que entenderás melhor a situação se veres "o que" terá de transportar.- Ele se afasta e mostra-lhe uma garota jovem com as mãos amarradas nas costas, e amordaçada.

- Uma criança? Bem, pelo que vejo achas que virei babá?- brinca o Dr. Jackal.

- Logo vocês irão entender, essa é uma garota impertinente, que cisma em não me dizer o nome, mas é conhecida como "Gatilho", na Fortaleza Ilimitada!

- O que é isso? Uma menina prodígio? - novamente Akabane, aparenta não levar a situação a sério.

- Ela pode não parecer, mas é perigosa, ontem disse que ela nunca iria chegar seja lá onde fosse que mandasse você a levar. Mas isso não importa você não precisa saber de mais nada. Você á levará naquela Vã - aponta para o veículo - especialmente preparado, só possui o banco do motorista e o ao lado, os de trás foram retirados, para que possa levá-la.

Assim que ele disse essas palavras a garota parecia que tinha saído de um transe. Pisou o pé dele e saiu correndo em direção a Akabane, quando ia passar por ele, deu uma rasteira q passou por baixo, o cliente surpreendeu-se e ficou olhando, Akabane, porém, estava achando divertido.

- GUARDAS!- gritou o cliente, já irritado.

Dois homens enormes apareceram na frente da fugitiva, ela deu uma risadinha e simplesmente acertou os dois em seu ponto fraco, pegou as armas que eles tinham, botou nas costas, mirando nas cordas e deu um tiro certeiro que a libertou, em seguida tirou o esparadrapo que a impedia de falar.

- AAAIIIIII doeu! Droga! Esse negócio tava me machucando! - virou-se para Akabane - Aí! O que você ta olhando?

- Nada, garotinha.

- Garotinha? Ô fica quieto que ninguém te perguntou!

Akabane apenas sorri.

-Ora essa e ainda se acha cheio de razão! - vira para o "cliente" e aponta a arma - Você nunca mais vai me encher!

- Senhor Akabane! Faça alguma coisa!

Ele sorri novamente, e "aparece" atrás da garota, que se vira assuntada.

- C-como... Você?... Não importa!- aponta a arma para Akabane e atira, mas ele sai do local, e não leva o golpe.- Ora essa seu... Fique quieto!

- Desculpe, mas não quero levar um tiro!

- Pois eu quero que você leve!

Akabane para, atrás da menina e coloca uma de suas facas na altura de seu pescoço.

- Desgraçado! Mas você não vai me pegar assim to fácil!

- Não?

- Não mesmo... Quer apostar? Se você vencer eu vou com você e ainda realizo um pedido seu, ma se eu vencer, você que faz algo que eu queira além de me deixar ir embora e nunca mais aparecer na minha vida! Feito?

- Tudo bem.

A garota se atira um pouco para trás e levanta os braços, de modo que a arma fique á altura do queixo do Dr. Jackal e atira, ele acaba tendo que sair, deixando-a livre novamente, ela mira em Kuroudo e puxa o gatilho, porém, as balas haviam acabado. Jackal atira três de suas facas na garota, cortando perto de seu ombro direito, e nos pulsos, mas não atingiu nenhum ponto vital. Apenas a deixou com muita dor, assim não poderia mais usar as armas.

- Parece que eu venci.

- Droga!

Sem escolha, ela vai para a Vã, e se senta na parte de trás, Akabane entra logo atas. Em seguida o cliente se posiciona para dar uma ultima informação a Akabane.

- Eu contratei alguém para dirigir, ele é mudo então nem adianta tentar falar com ele, mas já foi instruído e os levará ao local com segurança. Boa sorte!

Assim eles partiram, Akabane também se sentou na parte de trás da Vã. A garota estava na parte de trás, sentada no cento e encostada na traseira do veiculo olhando a rua pela janela do motorista, enquanto Akabane estava á sua direita, encostado na lateral da Vã.

- Tome!- disse Jackal, atirando algo para a garota que estava agachada com os braços apoiados nas pernas, e a cabeça nos braços.

- O que é isso?

- Uns curativos, se não se parar o sangue talvez não chegue viva ao nosso destino.

- Valeu. Acabei de descobrir que estou sendo protegida por um cara que poderia ter me matado. Nunca me senti tão segura.

Ela enfaixa as feridas e joga, mirando na cabeça de Akabane, mas ele pega antes.

- Droga cara! Você é muito rápido!- ela se encolhe novamente, olha para Akabane, e volta seus olhos para o chão, então come a fazer círculos no chão, depois olha novamente para Akabane - Por que você fica me encarando?

- Por nada. - sorri.

Ela faz beicinho e volta a olhar para o chão.

- Então? Não vai me dizer?

- O que?

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não venha me dizer que esqueceu, que eu não vou acreditar!

- O que eu quero? Que você me diga o seu nome!

* * *

Finitinhuh! he he he, o primeiro cap. tah pronto, foi fazer o possivel pra postar o proximo rapido, aiiiiiiiiiiii é meio chato escrever sem dizer o nome sa personagem, e eu ia até por a Himiko, mas eu não queria ter que pensar o que ela iria dizer sobre a situaçõ deles, pensei até no Magaruma pra dirigir, mas não, afinal, a unica coisa que eu não queria era que o Bane-san dirigi-se e pronto!  
----Bem, jah que leram até aqui... que tal mandarem um review? num custa nada e motiva uma escritora! he he! - 


	2. Cap 2

- O que eu quero? Que você me diga o seu nome!

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 2**

-Ayame. Satisfeito?

- Sim.

- Ótimo!- e volta, novamente a encarar o chão.

Algum tempo já havia se passado, eles estavam andando em uma estrada, sozinhos, onde á direita havia um barrando. Ayame já não agüentava mais ter que ver Akabane a encarando, era uma verdadeira tortura.

- "Por que ele me olha tanto?" - pensava Ayame - "Que mal educado, ficar me encarando desse jeito. AH! Como eu queria ter acertado um tiro bem no meio da cara dele! Ai que raiva!".

De repente, o carro começa a tremer, e a andar sem controle. E logo capotou á direita, caindo no barranco.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritou a jovem, que já estava de olhos fechados e pensando o pior.

- Se acalme.

- O que?- Ayame abre os olhos e vê que estava na estrada, e no colo de Akabane, ela simplesmente pula pra longe dele.- EI! Quem você pensa que é? Fica me agarrando desse jeito, vê se pode...

- Me desculpe se preferias cair no barraco.

- Barranco?- Ela olha para o barranco, olha novamente para Akabane, para o barranco, e mais uma vez para Akabane - Bem... Se é assim eu te perdôo.

- Então, vamos?

- Pra onde?

- Esse trabalho está muito chato, vou voltar para casa.

- E quem disse que eu vou com você?

- A aposta que você fez. Você disse que se eu vencesse viria comigo.

- Ai, como eu me odeio!

Akabane sorri e começa a andar.

- Parai! Agente vai andando?

- Sim.

- Ai, eu mereço mesmo!

Eles seguem andando, já era noite, e não havia estrelas ou lua no céu, como Akabane vestia-se de preto, Ayame foi forçada a andar perto dele para não perdê-lo de vista.

- "Por que eu não fujo? Não. Eu ia acabar me perdendo aqui, e provavelmente morreria, talvez seja melhor eu esperar chegarmos na cidade, aí eu me mando, dane-se a aposta, eu quero é ir embora!" - Pensava a garota, enquanto olhava pra Akabane. Este estava com uma mão no bolso e a outra sobre o chapéu. - "Que chatice, ninguém tem nada pra dizer".

Eles permaneceram quietos por um longo tempo, já estavam andando há algumas horas e Ayame, já estava cansada.

- Ai que droga! Ô Jackal! Vamos parar. Eu já não agüento mais e estou com sono!

Akabane simplesmente a ignora e segue andando. Ela fica parada, esperando que ele reaja, e ele não reagia, apenas continuava andando, Ayame, percebendo que ele não pararia olha para os lados, e se vê ainda em um lugar desconhecido, sem escolha corre para perto de Akabane.

- Você é muito chato!

- Você acha?- e sorri novamente.

- Não. Tenho certeza!

Mais horas haviam se passado e Ayame acordava em um quarto simples, ela coloca a mão na cabeça, para tirar o cabelo dos olhos.

- Onde estou? Será que sonhei com isso? - Ela passa a mão pelo ombro e vê que estava com o curativo. - Então eu não sonhei mesmo, mas a onde estou? E cadê aquele "chato em preto?" - ela se levanta e vai em direção a porta do quarto, ao sair, vê Akabane sentado no sofá, lendo um livro. - Akabane?

- Vejo que já acordou.

- Sim. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou de sono, então lhe trousse para minha casa.

- Entendo.

- Está com fome? Tem algumas coisas na cozinha se quiseres.

- Não obrigada, em meu estado atual prefiro morrer, nem que seja de fome.

- Você é muito engraçada.

- Então espero que você não goste disso!

Akabane volta a ler. Ayame se senta em um sofá que havia á frente do que Akabane estava. E fica encarando-o.

- "Que droga, fui praticamente salva duas vezes por esse cara, mas eu não pensei que ele pudesse viver em uma casa tão... tão... Normal! Sei lá ele é tão estranho. O que será que ele faz aqui, não consigo imaginá-lo nem sequer fazendo compras. AAAHH, mas eu acho que devia agradecer. Não. Eu não pedi pra ele fazer nada disso, e o meu ferimento, é obvio que ele refez o curativo, está muito melhor, eu acho que devia agradecer... NÃO! Foi ele quem me machucou mesmo, mas eu que o desafiei, ai... Isso ta me dando dor-de-cabeça! Droga!".

- Algo lhe incomoda senhorita Ayame?

- O que? Não. Nada, e não me vem com senhorita, ta? Eu não sou nada tua.

- E como queres que eu te chame?

- Ah. Sei lá, quer saber? Chame como quiser!

Akabane sorri para ela, mais uma vez, e volta a ler. Alguns minutos se passam e Ayame novamente não agüentava aquele silêncio, então resolve arriscar.

- Akabane...

Ele vira-se para ela.

- Bem... Eu... Eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas pela forma como tenho agido - Ela olha para o chão - Não foi muito legal de minha parte, desculpa, e... Valeu pelo curativo.

- Está tudo bem, agora só falta você comer alguma coisa!

Novamente, um silêncio toma a sala, os dois permanecem se olhando sem fazer nada. Até que Ayame corta o silêncio.

- Hahahahahaha! Eu não acredito, faz muito tempo que eu não rio assim. Então vou lhe fazer esse favor, certo?- Ela se levanta e vai para a cozinha.

Novamente parecia um lugar bem normal, ela se dirige à geladeira e vê um macarrão instantâneo. Coisa estranha tratando-se de alguém como o Jackal, bem, tratando-se dele tudo é estranho! - pensava a garota enquanto preparava o macarrão.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Senhorita Ayame, o que aconteceu?

- Eu me queimei!

- É melhor esfriar, rápido!

Akabane segura a mão dela e a leva para a pia, liga e deixa a água, fria, correr pela parte queimada da mão dela, enquanto a segura.

- Akabane? - Ela nem havia percebido direito a presença até ele segurar a sua mão.

- É melhor esfriar se não pode piorar.

Ela para e começa a olhar a água cair, vai seguindo o caminho dela até chegar á sua mão, que estava vermelha, e sendo segurada pela mão de Akabane.

- "A mão dele é tão quente, parece com a de meu pai, pena que eu não me lembro de seu rosto".- ela termina seus pensamentos e resolve falar - Akabane!-ele vira-se para ela.- O Senhor lembra-me de meu pai!

* * *

Ta aí o cap. 2! PLxxxx mandem reviewsss! Como eu gosto de termina em uma fala ¬.¬ fazer u q né?  
Bah nem sei se a fic ficou meio confusa, eu fiz ela escutando musicas diferentes, no desespero escutei até Rouge! Eu tava muito entediada mesmo... e esse final foi muito dificil xD... Mas jah ta saindo um romancinho flufly né?

Respondendo A review(q pena q tem tanta pouka pessoa q conhece esse anime ;.;)

**Happys-M.M:** realmente não tem muita gente que conhece esse anime ele começou agora e acho que só tem na Animax e em sites para baixar né? bem... não tenho certeza pq meu estado é meio atrazado (maldito Rio Grande do Sul, vê se te atualiza!). Vc não gosta do Ban? AH... eu acho ele legal, principalmente a frase: "só um minuto sacou?" he he! e ele é bem bunitinho,eu tenho uma amiga q adora ele(ela nem sabe que eu to escrevendo essa fic, qundo descobrir eu axo que vcvai acabar por ter q imaginar o final...),mas o Ban émuito confuso também e parece o tipo de cara q não morre nem com um tiro na kbça (no caso do Bane-san depende se a Ayame vai acertar..). AH! escreve sim uma fic de GB é muito facil, não sem por que, mas essa é a minha segunda e é muito fácil de fazer, se bem que a primeira foi baseada até d+ no ep1... Noooooosssssaaaaaaaaaa como eu so tagarela! bom... VLW pela review! XAUssssss!


	3. Cap 3

- "A mão dele é tão quente, parece com a de meu pai, pena que eu não me lembro de seu rosto".- ela termina seus pensamentos e resolve falar - Akabane!-ele vira-se para ela.- O Senhor lembra-me de meu pai!

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 3**

- E como ele era?

- Eu acho que era um homem bom, ele e minha mãe cantavam para mim antes de dormir, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Como assim? Achas?

- Eu não sei se morreram ou se me abandonaram quando eu tinha três anos, acabei parando em um orfanato e fui adotada por um homem rico que não podia ter filhos, para assim seguir seus passos. Era uma ótima vida, mas... Muito chata. Não se tinha o que fazer e tudo era controlado.

- E então o que aconteceu?

- Eu fugi quando tinha oito anos e fui parar na Fortaleza Ilimitada, lá me assaltaram e eu peguei a arma de um deles e atirei sem-querer. Tinha sido a primeira vez que eu usava uma arma, e também matado alguém. Foi divertido!

- Entendo.

- Entendi? O que você sabe sobre isso?

- Eu tenho um certo gosto por sangue.

- O que? Vem cá você é algum tipo de sádico?

- Sádico? Se você acha...

- Não, perai. Eu não acho nada, ta legal? Ou você é ou não é.

- Talvez eu seja.

- Você ta me assustando.

- Estou? Me desculpe.

- Ta... Mas...-olha para a mão-Eu acho que já esfriou o bastante!

Os dois olham para a mão dela, que de vermelha estava quase azul, por causa da água fria. Akabane faz um curativo na mão de Ayame.

- Valeu! Puxa, mas eu devo ter muita sorte mesmo.

- Do que você está falando?

- Simples. Assalto um chato que me pega no flagra, contrata um serviço de transporte que me seqüestra, e além de estar com os pulsos, um ombro e uma mão machucados. E pra terminar estou na casa do cara mais estranho do mundo!

- Achas que sou estranho?

- Muito! Sei lá. Você só se veste de preto, sem o sobretudo e o chapéu parece um advogado, e com esse jeito, tem uma casa normal, e eu nem consigo te imaginar fazendo compras!

- Então... Quer fazê-las para mim?

- O que?

Ayame já voltava das compras, eram poucas as coisas que Akabane havia pedido, não passavam de duas sacolas leves.

- Macarrão instantâneo, arroz, pão... Esse cara não tem muito que fazer na cozinha mesmo. Já sei! Amanhã vou preparar uma comida especial para ele!-Ela para do nada e olha para os lados, não vê ninguém então começa a ter um chilique - AH! Só um dia e estou me preocupando com ele! Eu que não agrado aquele chato! Não vou fazer nada para quem não merece!- Ela sai andando de cara emburrada e nariz empinado.

Ela continua andando, enquanto levava as sacolas com o que Akabane havia lhe pedido para comprar, quando percebe que já está ficando escuro começa a correr, mas ao passar na frente da entrada de um beco dois homens a puxam para dentro do beco.

- Hei! Você é a tal de Ayame?- pergunta um dos homens.

- E se eu for? O que vocês vão fazer?

- Nós fomos mandados para verificar se está viva.- fala o outro.

- Boa sorte!- ela se abaixa, larga as compras no chão, e apoiando-se nas mãos da um chute certeiro nos dois, que caem no chão. Ela pega as compras e sai correndo, mas quando está perto da saída encontra alguém familiar.

- O mudo que tava dirigindo? Mas você ainda ta vivo?

Ele apenas dá um sorriso cínico, e logo tenta lhe acertar um soco, por sorte a garota desvia, porém quando olha para trás, se vê cercada pelos dois homens do inicio e do mudo que havia dirigido a Vã.

- É ela?-pergunta o homem do inicio.

O Homem que já a conhecia apenas mexe a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ayame acaba sem saída - "Se eu pelo menos tivesse uma arma" -pensava ela. Logo eles avançaram, todos ao mesmo tempo. E quando Ayame vê, eles simplesmente acertaram a si próprios.

- Ora essa. Parece que ainda estão atrás de você senhorita Ayame.

- Quando foi que você chegou?

- Tive o pressentimento de que o cliente não teria gostado de saber que você não havia chegado ao local combinado.

- Só isso? Então ta... Mas eles estão vindo!-aponta para os três que já estavam avançando.

Não se passou um segundo e eles já estavam no chão, com cortes profundos e perfeitamente feitos, que formavam um "J", e Akabane estava do outro lado deles, sorrindo satisfeito. Ayame estava com um certo medo, assustada e impressionada.- "Como pode haver alguém como ele? Que se sente tão satisfeito em matar as pessoas, será que... É isto que estou virando?".- pensava ela, paralisada apenas de ver o acontecido.

- Vamos senhorita Ayame? E deixe que eu levo o que você comprou.

- HÃ? Ta...- Eles começam a andar novamente pela rua.

Quando Ayame havia sido pega, já estava na metade do caminho, não levaria mais de cinco minutos para chegarem à casa de Akabane agora. Ele estava com a roupa de sempre, e todos que passavam, olhavam para ele e faziam comentários.

- Akabane... Sem querer ser chata, mas...

- O que foi?

Ela simplesmente o segura e leva para um lugar onde não houvesse ninguém.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Pelo menos tira o sobretudo e o chapéu! Eu to ficando apavorada com tanta gente nos olhando!

- Tem medo de que fiquem te olhando.

- Não, não é isso, depois eu te explico! Só tira e me dá, tudo bem?

Logo eles voltaram a andar. Sem o sobretudo e o chapéu Akabane parecia um pouco mais normal.

- Seu cabelo...

- O que foi?

- Nada não!- ela resolve guardar para si - "Ai, que cabelo legal!".- Sabe, sem o sobretudo e aquele chapéu você parece um executivo!

Akabane vira-se para ela e sorri - Mesmo?- Depois, sem esperar uma resposta ele volta a olhar para frente.

- "Ai, desse ângulo ele fica tão lindo..." - Ela o via de lado, só que um pouco mais abaixo, e ainda, sem o chapéu o sol iluminava perfeitamente o seu rosto.- "Não. Não vou me deixar levar! Logo eu vou dar um jeito de me livrar dele! Mas... Eu nunca me diverti tanto com alguém antes..."

Eles não demoram em chegar na casa de Akabane, ele larga as compras em cima da mesa da cozinha e vai para a sala, onde vê Ayame sentada no sofá olhando o livro que ele lia mais cedo.

- Você gosta de livros de Guerra?

- Não.

- Então por que lê?

- Não tenho muito que fazer quando não tenho trabalho... E como estão suas feridas?

- Melhores, por sorte, não me feri mais.

- Quando elas melhorarem, você pede ir embora.

- O que? -Ayame abre os olhos e fica olhando Akabane, tentando segurar lagrimas que cismavam em querer cair.

* * *

Caramba como essa guria seferra ¬.¬  
Tah eu viajei um poko na do cabelo, mas eu não resisti, gosto muito do cabelo dele e tinha que fazer isso u.ú. A partir desse cap tem mais romance, e um certo drama, mas eu não vou fugir da comédia(com um cara feito o Akabane no meio ia ser dificil, e anda a Aya, vamos proclamar a missão impossivel numero , jah q eu não sei quantos filmes tem xP).  
**No proximo capitulo:** Akabane presenteia Ayame, mas será que a "heroina"(de acordo com a Lady-Sophie) vai deixar a casa de Jackal? Drama, Romance e a minha querida Comédia, tudo no proximo capítulo! (maso que que isso tah parecendo?¬.¬º)

**Lady-Sophie: **He he... o Bane tah parecido? Que bom!Ai é muito dificil fazer ele, nunca sei o que ele vai dizer, ele é muito ironico... (Ai como ele é perfeito.)... Sabe que essa da "heroina" conhecer o Ginji me deu umas ideias, acho que vai dar para dar umas risadas hehehe ¬, bem isso responde se eles aparecem né? E otra coisa, se acredita que eu tava tão lerda que nem me toquei da piada, até ler dinovo a review, ultimamente to muito lerda -.-

Valeu pela review...pelA revieW, sem "s", isso num é legal... Por Favor! ANIMAX vê te espalha mais um poco, vai pra NET ou pra SKY, precisamos de mais fãs! (hoje eu to fazendo muita propaganda ú.u)  
PLXXX mandem reviews!


	4. Cap 4

- O que? -Ayame abre os olhos e fica olhando Akabane, tentando segurar lagrimas que cismavam em querer cair.

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 4**

- Algum problema Senhorita Ayame?

- Não nenhum... Eu vou ao banheiro.

Ela sai correndo, tentando esconder o rosto, Akabane vira-se para uma enorme janela que havia na sala e fica observando a lua. Enquanto isso Ayame já não segurava as lagrimas.

- Por que? Porque estou chorando tanto?... Eu queria tanto ir embora e agora isso. Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu não quero. Pai. Por que me abandonou? E agora eu conheci ele... Quero ficar, por que ele fez isso? Assim parece que não me quer mais aqui. Será que é isso mesmo? Mas eu... Eu... Eu quero ficar, só que não posso admitir isso depois de tudo o que disse. Porém... "Quando elas melhorarem, você pede ir embora". E se não melhorarem?

Ayame lava o rosto e sai do banheiro em silêncio, vê que Akabane está distraído e vai para a cozinha, desfaz o curativo do ombro, pega uma faca e com cuidado, mesmo sentindo muita dor, começa a abrir mais um pouco o ferimento.

- Pelo menos assim terei mais um tempo. Não acredito que apenas um dia me fez isso, mas...

Ela refaz o curativo, sai da cozinha e volta para sala, onde Akabane ainda olhava pela janela, observando a lua cheia.

- Você gosta de ver a lua.

- Sim. O símbolo da noite que pode ser repleta de sangue. Me acalma, observá-la.

- Nossa. Isso foi muito lindo.

- A propósito. Tenho um presente para você. Ali, encima da mesa.

- Como?-Ela vê. Um pacote até que bem grande.-Como eu não vi isso antes?-Ela a pega e abre, quando vê o que é abre um enorme sorriso - HK-MP5-K! Uma submetralhadora, e já ta com munição eu não acredito onde você encontrou uma dessas? Ela da uns 900 tiros por minuto. Ai Akabane muito obriga! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!-De repente ela para, fica seria e vira-se para Akabane.- Por que você me deu isso?

- Para você ter como se proteger quando for embora. Não é isso que queres?

- É, pode ser.

- Posso ver seus ferimentos?

- Ta. Claro.- Ela fala meio desanimada.

Os dois sentam-se no sofá.

- Suas mãos e pulsos já estão melhores, amanhã já poderás ir.- Ele vê o ombro dela, para ele, não era difícil de perceber o que a garota havia feito. E ela, no momento, apenas ficava encarando o presente, com os olhos tristes.- Se você quer ficar, não precisa se torturar. É só dizer.

Ayame surpreende-se e olha para Akabane com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem controlar-se mais ela larga a arma e abraça Akabane. Os dois perdem o equilíbrio e caem, com Ayame sobre Akabane, ainda abraçando-o.

- Você está bem? Senhorita Ayame.

- Sim. Deixa, eu ficar aqui, com você?

Akabane, nem responde, apenas retribui o abraço. Alguns segundos de silêncio tomam o lugar. Enquanto Ayame tenta encontrar palavras, para descrever a sua gratidão, mas acima de tudo coragem, para enfrentar o seu orgulho. Mesmo que no momento ele não importasse tanto quanto o Dr. Jackal.

- Senhor Akabane.

- O que foi?

- Eu, não te expliquei o porque que eu não queria que ficassem nos olhando.

- Então diga agora.

- Sim. É que, como eu acabei em uma família rica, eu me tornei conhecida em pouco tempo, como a "filha sucessora" e todos me bajulavam, estavam sempre encima de mim, querendo me agradar em com o tempo isso tornou-se um medo. Então quando muitas pessoas ficam me olhando eu sinto que elas vêem mais do que eu quero mostrar.

- Não se preocupe, agora essas pessoas não fazem mais parte de sua vida.

- Eu sei, tudo graças a você... Muito obrigada... Senhor Akabane...- Ela acaba dormindo, já estava muito cansada. Akabane a leva para o quarto, a coloca em sua cama e a tapa.

No dia seguinte, Ayame acorda como nunca, estava se sentindo bem, e todos os seus ferimentos, com exceção do ombro estavam melhores, ela levanta-se e procura Akabane, não o encontrar, mas quando aproxima-se do banheiro houve o chuveiro. Quando ia sair para esperar Akabane na sala o ouve chamá-la.

- Senhorita Ayame? É você?

- Si-Sim! Senhor Akabane!

- Poderia me trazer as roupas? Na distração me esqueci delas.

- Como é que é?

Ayame vai para o quarto abre o guarda roupa e tira a camisa branca, a calça, pega a meia e o sapato, coloca tudo na cama pra ver se não falta nada.

- Ta bom, é cada um que me aparece, deixa eu ver, calça ta aqui, camisa, meia, sapato, acho que a grava e o sobretudo ele não precisa, mas eu acho que ta faltando alguma coisa... Hhhhmmm... O que será... AH! LEMBREI!

Ela vai até o armário, que possuía umas gavetas dentro, abre algumas, procurando a dita peça, quando a encontra, fecha os olhos e a pega com a ponta dos dedos. Dobra-a e coloca junto do resto da roupa, igualmente dobrada e leva para frente do banheiro onde bate na porta.

- Senhor Akabane! Onde eu deixo as roupas?

- Aqui.

- Aqui? V... Você quer dizer aqui fora né?

- Não. É aqui dentro mesmo, por que? Esta com vergonha?

- Quem? Eu? Com vergonha?- Ela estava a ponto de quase soltar fumaça pelas orelhas -MAS É CLARO QUE EU ESTOU COM VERGONHA! Tem um homem pedindo para mim entrar no banheiro enquanto ele toma banho! Que mulher em sã consciência não teria vergonha?

- Então quer que eu busque aí?

- NÃO! EU ENTRO! EU ENTRO!- Ela coloca uma mão no rosto e entra de costas. - Onde eu deixo?

- Aí.

Ela tira um pouquinho a mão do rosto a penas para ver para onde o Akabane apontava, no impulso, foi seguindo o seu braço, já estava vendo a banheira onde Akabane tomava banho, quando a "salvação tocou".

TRIMM TRIMM

- Telefone! Eu atendo!- Ela gritou antes de jogar as coisas para onde Akabane apontava e sair correndo. Parou do outro lado da porta, se encostando-se na mesma, depois pôs a mão no coração, disparado. Em seguida foi atender ao telefonema.

* * *

OI! Tah ai a atualização, demoro. mas tah, e fico feliz em dizer, que fuçando nuns sites eu jah axei umas 10 pessoas que conhecem GetBackers xD Tou tão filiz! - Mas agora quero pedir desculpas para todos e especialmente para a **Lady-Sophie** por que eu tava lendo o que escrevi no final do ultimo capitulo, e sinceramente eu pareci muito mal agradecida(além de outras coisas¬.¬), se eu estivesse lendo aquilo em outro autor acho que eu não gostaria nada dessa pessoa, então peço a todos: DESCULPA! espero q me perdoem 0x) 

Podem me responder uma coisinha? Esse cap. fico com o final tosko? Eu to achando que sim, eu acho que andei me imbebedando e não to sabendo, mas no proximo acho que melhora, que aliás creio que não vá demorar muito(espero)... E eu acho que logo logo a Animax vai chegar na NET, além disso tem um site q tah fazendo um abaixo assinado, mas num lembro agora. u.ù

E uma coisinha... Copiando de uma outra fic que eu vi, se vcs quiserem podem montar um personagem que logo mais ele poderá aparecer - é so completar os dados abaixo...

**Nome:** Nome dele, preciso dizer mais?  
**Idade: **Qntos aninhos ele(a) tem-  
**Caracteristicas Físicas: **Alto, baixo, loiro, moreno, tamanho e estilo do cabelo, etc...  
**Personalidade:** Alegre, deprimido, educado, enérgico, etc...  
**De onde veio:** Fortaleza Ilimitada ou uma cidade, estado, etc...  
**Codenome:** Se tiver  
**Habilidade:** Dependendo do local de onde veio pode ter uma habilidade, ex: A Ayame usa (e muito bem) qualquer arma de fogo.  
**Detalhe: **Pode por quelquer coisa, tipo: um passado, se quer que tenha uma relação com um dos personagens que já apareceram, etc...

Como exemplo, óiauma senhorita que vai aparecer no proximo capitulo!-  
**Nome:** Eiri  
**Idade:** 15 anos  
**Caracteristicas Fisicas:**Altura media para a idade, cabelos brancos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos vermelhos e pele bronzeada.  
**Personalidade:** Alegre, ingenua, mas sabe a hora de ser seria.  
**De onde veio:** Da cidade  
**Codenome: **DarkAngel (é mais apelido que codenome)  
**Habilidade:**IndefinidaxP aceito sugestoes  
**Detalhe:** Amiga da Aya. É descriminada pelos outros por causa de sua parencia "rara"

Se quiserem é só responderem pela review!-

**Respondendo as reviews**(eba tem mais gente!)

**Lady-Sophie:** hehe dsculpa lembra da piada(fix d novo xD, vo me matar) ai, ai o cabelo do Akabane, ai ai O AKABANE, realmente eu gosto muito dele. AH e VALEU mesmo viu, anuncia que eu não de importo xPVlw pela review, e disculpa o que eu disse no cap. anterior ¬¬º

**Momi-chan:** OIs! Tah aí a atualização, vlw a review, o Bane-san também é o meu preferido de GB(duh... e isso não é obvio? u.ú). Adoro tudinho nele, a personalidade, o estilo, a voz(quem é o dublador dele?). VLW a review, que se eu ficar mais eu acabo te matando de coisa sobre o Akabane xD.


	5. Cap 5

- Telefone! Eu atendo!- Ela gritou antes de jogar as coisas para onde Akabane apontava e sair correndo. Parou do outro lado da porta, se encostando-se na mesma, depois pôs a mão no coração, disparado. Em seguida foi atender ao telefonema.

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 5**

- Alo?

_-Senhorita Ayame! É você? Responda, eu..._

TU TU TU...

- Desgraçado... Até aqui me segues?

- Quem era senhorita Ayame?

- Ninguém. Foi engano, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos! Está quase na hora do almoço, não é?

- O que você acha de almoçarmos fora? Afinal, precisamos comprar algumas coisas para você.

- O que? Claro! Mas não precisa me comprar nada, eu não sou criança ta legal? Tenho tudo lá na Fortaleza Ilimitada, só preciso voltar lá, pra pegar tudo de volta.

- Então vamos à Fortaleza Ilimitada, e depois almoçamos.

- Vamos nada. EU vou, e você faça o que quiser, não preciso de babá para voltar em casa!

- Se queres assim, por mim tudo bem.

Ayame se arma com o presente de Jackal e vai ao retorno a sua origem, a Fortaleza Ilimitada. Não importa em que lugar esteja na cidade, é fácil de se ver o topo do prédio que fica no centro da Fortaleza, o chamado de "Cidade da Babilônia". Ayame havia tentado chegar até, quase não era forte o suficiente para chegar até o meio, a "Cintura", mas era um sonho dela conhecer aquele lugar, e estar entre os mais fortes daquele inferno na terra. Onde ela não demorou muito para chegar.

- Lar, maldito lar. Eu voltei!- Ela vai até um lugar que ela havia preparado quando mais jovem, atrás de uma pedra ela escondia uma mochila com roupas, comida, armas e munição, mas quando viu, a mochila não estava lá.-Malditos. Quem foi que a pegou?-Ela murmurou para si mesma, antes de sair correndo a procura de seja lá quem fosse que a havia roubado.

Quando saiu encontrou três garotos, não muito mais velhos que ela, armados.

- Então você finalmente voltou?- Disse um. Que se vestia de Amarelo.

- Não, to só de passagem, e vocês? Deram pra roubar agora?

- Nós só queremos a nossa grana de volta, mas não tinha nada que valesse alguma coisa nessa bolsa.- Falou um segundo. De azul.

- Então acho melhor você nos pagar o que deve agora e em dinheiro, senão... – terminou o terceiro. Usando Vermelho.

- Se não o que? Vão me bater até eu pedir misericórdia? Eu acho que não...

- Até parece, não ganharíamos nada com isso, na verdade nos cimos muitas coisinhas na sua bolsa, que...

- TARADOS!-Ayame se desespera e bate com a bolsa na cara deles. E todos caem no chão.-Vocês morrem aqui!-Ela para bem na frente deles, com os olhos brilhando de raiva e apontando sua amada HK-MP5-K e aponta para a cabeça de um.

De longe podia-se ouvir muitos tiros e gritos desesperados, enquanto na Fortaleza, os garotos pediam desesperados pela compaixão na garota.

- Por favor Senhorita Ayame. Não se lembra da gente? E do que fizemos de bom por você?

- Deixa eu pensar... Me cobraram, roubaram, menosprezaram as minhas coisas, ameaçaram, e ainda...- Ela arma a arma - Melhor nem dizer...-aponta pra eles.

- SOCORRROOOO - Gritaram os três ao saírem correndo, desesperados.

Ela olha para cima e vê um fio de energia elétrica.

- Isso vai ser engraçado! - Ela da um tiro certeiro no fio que cai e acerta os garotos, que são eletrocutados.

- Haha! Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes! Bem... Agora é melhor voltar para casa... Casa... A casa do Akabane! Não acredito.-Ela se encosta em uma parede- Mas o quê que eu tava na cabeça quando quis morar com ele afinal? Só que o pior é que... Uma coisa é chegar em um prédio no meio da cidade e outra é ir até a casa de alguém, quando nem se sabe o caminho, o que eu faço agora?- Ela fica sentada virada para a parede, abraçando a bolsa e com a cabeça encostada na parede. Quando chega sorrateiramente por trás, uma pessoa usando uma capa com capuz, ambos pretos.

- Ayame, é você?

- UAAARRRRGGGG!- No susto ela usa a bolsa para bater em seja lá quem fosse que estivesse atrás dela, e acerta bem no rosto. E nisso o capuz cai e ela vê quem era.- EIRI?

- AYAMITA!-Abraça a outra, que estava meio confusa.

- Eiri? Você aqui? Como? Quando? Por que?

- Você sumiu da escola já faz 2 meses! E eu não te achava em casa.

- Foi mal, não agüentava mais aquela vidinha mesquinha...

- Bem, eu não devia, mas irei te perdoar pelo lindo codinome que ganhei graças a você!

- É um apelido!

- Se "Gatilho" é codinome então DarkAngel também é!

- Foram nossos colegas que deram graças a sua mania de seu uma santa para os pais e um capeta na escola.

- E daí?

- Você é tão simplista...

- E daí?

- Ta! Esquece, agora preciso de tua ajuda.

- Mal nos revemos e já me pede favores!

- Agora não Eiri!

- Ta, ta... Foi mal. Mas antes me conta o que aconteceu. E eu não to pedindo, to mandando!

- Ta legal, desta vez tens razão, bem em resumo o mais importante foi que: Eu fugi de casa e da escola, vim pra Fortaleza com a intenção de ficar para sempre, mas em uma bela noite de tédio resolvi assaltar um chato que tava me enchendo fazia um tempo, ele me pegou no flagra e mandou um serviço de transporte me levar não-sei-pra-onde, mas houve um acidente e não sei bem como estou morando na casa de um sádico. E hoje estava vindo pegar minhas coisas, mas não sei como voltar para a casa do sádico. Entendeu?

- ÃÃÃ... Não! Mas não importa, o que importa é que estamos juntas e você esta perdida, estou certa?

- E depois diz que não entende.

* * *

OIss! hehe tah aí, xP apareceu a Srta Eiri, como podem ver ela bate MARAVILHOSAMENTE BEM da cabeça... no proximo cap. verão tbm como ela é criativa, mas tudo bem xD  
**Então no proximo capitulo:** Ayame e Eiri estão "perdidas" e continuarão tentando encortrar o camonho para a casa do Akabane, mas mesmo com esses probleminhas, a Fortaleza é a Fortaleza e logo, tem gente mal encarada lá... Com a aparição de mais um personagem não percão o proxio capitulo xD...

**Respondendo a Review**

**Lady-Sophie: **Oiss, tou muito feliz em saber que jah anunciou a minha ficzinhah xD e é verdade muita gente gosta do Bane-san jah vi até site especialmente sobre ele(imagina se ue num ia vê ¬.¬) E jah que vc é fã do Shido vou dar um jeito de ele dar as caras(e os bixos) por algum capitulo... - E sobre a sua personagem, ela vai aparecer no proximo capitulo,eu também gostei dela, e te incentivo a fazer uma fic sim, aí se quiserem podes por a Ayame(pq a Eiri num é minha, é de uma amiga)... hehe. A é,eutava passeando no seu profile e vi q vc gosta de Ragnarok, eu nunca li ou vi o Anime(;.; snif), mas jogo online,por acaso vc também joga? OK, axu q é issu...Vlw a review


	6. Cap 6

- E depois diz que não entende.

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 6**

- Então temos que dar um jeito nisso! Amiga minha, mesmo que suma do nada sem aviso prévio você ainda é minha melhor amiga, bem... Amiga minha não se perde do namorado!

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- Então é o que?-fala Eiri com cara de safada.

- Nada!

- Ta bom... Quando quiser você me conta, ou melhor! Eu adivinho.

- Boa sorte, não tem nada o que adivinhar mesmo.

- Ta certo, mas então... Você não lembra nem sequer de que lado você veio?

- Pior que não...

- Então só tem um jeito!

- Qual? - Os olhos de Ayame se arregalam enquanto ela se enche de esperança.

- Ô AKABANE! VÊ SE APARECE DO NADA QUE AGENTE TA PERDIDA.

Ayame simplesmente cai, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Você ta mais demente do que o de costume ou é só impressão?

- Pode ser, faz um tempinho que agente não se vê!

- E você acha que por acaso alguém apareceria do nada só da gente gritar irracionalmente o nome?

- Como eu vou saber? Nunca tentei!

- Você devia ganhar o premio Nobel da felicidade, mas só depois de sairmos daqui, OK?

- Senhora, sim, senhora!

- Bem, agora vamos pesar... E NÃO ME CHAMA DE SENHORA!

- Senho... Errr... Ta legal?

As duas ficam um certo tempo pensando, como voltar para onde não se sabe o caminho? Talvez elas pudessem pensar melhor se seus estômagos deixassem.

- Quanto tempo faz que agente ta aqui? - Ayame mal conseguia falar.

- Eu sei lá, uma, duas, três horas... Por mim tanto faz, já não como a uns dois dias...

- Dois dias sua louca? O que você fez nesse tempo?

- Eu saio de casa pra te procurar e só volto quando tenho fome, mas acabei me perdendo aqui na fortaleza, já faz três dias.

- Então ta, vamos sair da fortaleza e depois agente resolve isso.

Quando Ayame se vira ela vê um bando de "delinqüentes" atrás dela.

- De novo não...

- E ai menininha? O que tem nessa bolsa que você tanto protege?

- Deixe-me ver... Duas metralhadoras, uma pistola, um rifle, uma bazuca, munição pra metralhadora, pistola, rifle e bazuca... E acho que é só.

- Só? Duvido que caiba tudo aí dentro!

- Estão todos desmontados, mas eu não demoro nem 5 segundos para montar a minha bazuca. - Ayame começa a encarar toda a gangue, desafiando-os.

- Você ta pedindo de mais Aya. - Eiri fala bem baixinho, apenas para Ayame ouvir, mas acaba sendo ignorada.

Uma parte da gangue se assusta, mas uma garota aparece no meio e a desafia, parecia ser a líder do grupo.

- Então me prove que age mais do que fala, sua pirralha.

-Meu nome é Gatilho. E por acaso você é a líder?

- Não, ela nos abandonou a pouco tempo.

- Então não preciso provar nada para vocês, devem ser apenas mais um bando de fracassados, só assim para o líder abandoná-los.

- A nossa líder era uma traidora, nos abandonou por que não queria mais viver na Fortaleza.

- Então quando aparecer alguém que valha um mínimo esforço me avisa, agora eu vou para casa.

- Não se mexe sua covarde! Galera peguem-na.

Ayame saca a sua arma e chega até a mirar, mas eram muitos para ela, segura Eiri e sai correndo pela Fortaleza, mas infelizmente acabam em um beco sem saída.

- Droga e agora?

- Vamos ter que encará-los de frente!

- Eiri você está louca?

- Relaxa Aya, só não me acerta quando estiver atirando neles. Ok?

- Como nos velhos tempos, ou seja, dois meses atrás.

Todos vinham correndo em grupo, Ayame sacou sua arma e já estava com o gatilho pronto. Enquanto Eiri se botava em posição de luta, já havia feito vários cursos de artes marciais, e mesmo que fosse pouco o tempo que passou na Fortaleza, já havia aprendido muito. As duas avançaram, era um plano bem simples, matar e não morrer.

Enquanto esta luta era travada, Akabane já havia sentido que Ayame não devia estar bem, e nesse tempo estava praticamente passeando pela Fortaleza em busca da Gatilho.

- Ei, esquisitão.

- Sim?

- Você não devia andar por aqui sozinho. – Parecia ser uma garota bem jovem, estava sentada e encostada em na parede. Sua pele era clara e possuía longos cabelos loiros.

- E quem seria você? Poderia me dizer seu nome, por favor?

- Já faz muito tempo que não venho aqui, mas na Fortaleza, me chamam de Shadow. E você quem seria?

- Já que estamos nos tratando por codinomes, pode me chamar de Doutor Jackal.

- Eu já ouvi falar de você, não trabalha no Serviço de Transporte?

- Vejo que já me conhece.

- Um pouco, então o que veio transportar?

- Não vim aqui a trabalho, estava em busca de minha cara amiga, Gatilho.

- Gatilho? Eu ouvi uns tiros a pouco, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Eu agradeceria muito.

- Vem comigo.- Ela se levanta, e olha por alguns instantes para Jackal, antes de sair andando, ela tinha lindos olhos verdes, mas que também pareciam muito tristes.

Os dois começaram a andar na direção que Shadow disse ter ouvido o tiro, não demorou para que mais ecoassem pelo local, nesse momento eles começaram a correr, e chegaram no beco onde Gatilho e DarkAngel lutavam. Mais da metade dos oponentes estavam derrubados, a maioria mortos, outros não, mas mesmo assim era muitos que ainda restavam. Em menos de um segundo as três garotas que ali estavam viram todos cair, e Akabane aparecer ao lado de Ayame.

- Akabane? Como me achou?

- Tive ajuda de uma garota.

- Shadow? Então não nos abandonou? – A garota que havia desafiado Ayame, falou isto com muita felicidade, enquanto is em direção a Shadow.

- Esta enganada. Eu abandonei mesmo vocês, só estava de pasagem por aqui, vê se me esquece! – Shadow se vira e sai andando sem ao menos olhar para trás.

A outra ia segui-la, mas desiste, olha com desgosto para Ayame e Eiri e depois vei embora, na direção contraria de Shadow.

- Nossa, que gentinha essa vive por aqui.

- Eiri... Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Mas isso é a pura verdade, foi por isso que eu saí daqui.

- UAAARRRG de onde você saiu? – Eiri se assusta e cai no chão.

- Ola Shadow, pelo visto não foste embora.

- Vem Eiri – Ayame ajuda Eiri a se levantar, e depois volta-se para Akabane – Como consegue ficar tão calmo?

- Acho que isto não vem ao caso! Seu nome é Kuroudo Akabane, não é?

- Sim.

- Bem, acho que mereço uma recompensa por te ajudar não concorda?

- Bem, nós não almoçamos ainda, queres vir conosco?

- Almoçar ou lanche da tarde?

- Vamos logo eu to morrendo de fome! – Ayame estava quase surtando.

* * *

OIE! Bem... Vou ser rapida, o pc me abandonou e apagou a resposta das reviews e agora eu to com preguiça de escrever dnovo. No geral... 

Apareceu a Shadow! Espero q não tenha nada errado com ela aos olhos da criadora XD No proximo capitulo eles vão a um restaurante, acho q alguem ja sabe quem vai aparecer ... Quanto a Daji, a personagem vai aparecer mas eu não ser dizer quando xP...

Arigato(isso tah certo?): **Lady-Sophie**, **Cristella Lebir **e **Daji-Chan** ...

Kissus da Bane-san x3


	7. Cap 7

- Vamos logo eu to morrendo de fome! – Ayame estava quase surtando.

**Senhor Akabane...**

**Cap. 7**

- Seja bem vindo senhor! Vejo que hoje está acompanhando! Mesa para quantos?

- Quatro, por favor. – Akabane responde enquanto retira o chapéu.

- Sim, acompanhe-me, por favor!

A recepcionista do restaurante Kitsune Place leva-os para uma mesa vazia.

- O que desejam?

- O de sempre para mim, e vocês o que vão querer.

Shadow escolhe o prato mais caro só para Akabane pagar mais, Eiri uma salada e uns aperitivos, Ayame estava pasma demais para pensar em o que ia comer.

- CARA! Como você consegue comer nesse lugar?? É quatro estrelas!!

- Graças a nossa chefa estamos quase em Cinco estrelas!!

-FICA QUIETA RECEPCIONISTA!!

- Você não gostou do lugar?

- Não é isso!

- Se não tem problema, sente e aproveite, pelo que vejo você não come bem a alguns dias. Ei! Tragam isto para ela.

- Sim! – A recepcionista sai e vai entregar o pedido ao cozinheiro.

- Eu não pedi nada Shadow, mas afinal, qual o seu nome?

- Eu me chamo Sonja, prazer.

- Prazer nada! Eu vou é...

- Aqui estão seus pedidos!! – Diz a garçonete, alegremente.

- Obrigada senhorita Fujiwara.

- Não tem de que. É sempre um prazer servi-lo senhor Akabane.-A garçonete se retira, deixando seus clientes extremamente comportados á sós.

- Por acaso o senhor é conhecido neste restaurante? – Eiri pergunta alegremente enquanto comia.

- Sim. A dona do restaurante mora no mesmo prédio que eu e já fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos.

- Como assim? Não me diga que você a ajuda no restaurante? Ou será que é "outra coisa" – Sonja pergunta maliciosamente.

- Creio que ela mesma terá que explicar isto para vocês.

- Estão gostando da comida?

- Kitsune??? – Sonja bate na mesa e se levanta surpresa em encontrá-la.

- Shadow! Quanto tempo não?

- Muito pouco na verdade.

Podia-se ver faíscas saindo dos olhos das duas, enquanto estavam se encarando com falsos sorrisos.

- E então? O que acharam da comida?

- Uma "_dilicia"_, você devia experimentar – Eiri não parava mais de comer, afinal, não era ela quem pagaria.

-... – Ayame preferia comer e não falar, na verdade queria apenas sumir.

- É. Já comi melhores!

- Não seja rude Son! Está uma maravilha senhorita... Qual seu nome?

- Sora.

- Isso! Senhorita Sora sua comida é maravilhosa!

- Muito obrigada. Sempre gostamos de ouvir a opinião de clientes, principalmente quando pagam! – E olha de canto para Shadow.

O almoço acabou rápido e sem muitas reclamações, principalmente de Eiri:

- Senhorita Sora, sua comida é realmente maravilhosa, nunca vi uma igual, vou vir comer sempre aqui, pode me registrar como cliente vip, porque meus pais são ricos, e tenho certeza de que também amarão a sua comida...

- Eiri, faça-me um favor e cale a boca!!

- Aie! Aya não fala assim comigo.

- Nós já estamos indo Senhorita Sora, obrigada pela hospitalidade.

- Não tem de que, Senhor Akabane. E por favor, volte sempre, é um prazer servi-lo.

- Bom gente, vou para minha casa, meus pais já devem estar preocupados, qualquer dia desses nos encontramos! – Um carro surge do nada e Eiri entra nele e vai embora.

- Como é que ela faz isso? – Aya fica com cara de "como pode isso?".

Akabane, Ayame e Sonja seguem juntos em direção a casa de Akabane, era cerca de 6h da tarde e o sol estava começando a ir dormir.

- Porque ela vem conosco? – Pergunta Aya, incorfomada.

- Não tenho onde dormir e você me deve a vida, então melhor ficar quietinha no seu cantinho.

- Como ousas? Sua grosseira! Pelo jeito não passas de uma sem teto!!

- Depois a grossa sou eu! Quem está sendo sustentada aqui é você!

As duas estavam se encarando com os olhos em fúria e quase soltando faíscas. Akabane apenas admirava-as. É quando duas figuras surgem na frente dos três.

- Ora, ora, ora, finalmente apareceu. Srta. Ayame.

- Ai que legal, virei famosa. Falou então, quem seria você "magricelo dos cabelo espetado"?

- O que você disse?

- Calma Ban, não é para machucá-la. – Um loiro segura Ban.

- Ora essa, se não é o serviço de recuperação: Get Backers.

- Senhor Akabane?? – O loiro começa a chorar e a se encolher.

* * *

Hi Hi! \o espero que nao me matem!!!! Estava com um caso cronico de preguicite aguda . e falta de ideias tambem... Ç.Ç bem bem, como vou ir para onde-o-raio-que-o-parta nas ferias, prometo trazer lá do fim-do-mundo a fic prontinha, ja sei o final falta apenas colocar tudo nos conformes, faltam ainda 2 personagens para aparecerem, mas minha mente maligna ja esta trabalhando!!... Indo ao q importa Ò.Ó

**No proximo capitulo:** Ban e Ginji querem tirar a Ayame de Akabane. E nisso descobriremos um pouco mais sobre o passado de Ayame. Mas há muitas surpresas pq eu ainda não terminei de escrever!!

As Reviews vo respoder via _reply _mas _Agradeço às Senhoritas_: **Nekomusume Noir, Lady Sophie, Daji-Chan, xoniax Hiwatari e Mad Neko Mad.**

Até o proximo encontro \o

* * *

Propaganda de Futura Fic Gratuita(_huhuhu_): Para amantes de fics viajadas e de Naruto \o/ Durante essas ditas ferias no sitio-do-pica-pau-amarelo vou escrever uma fic no mesmo estilo desta mas com Naruto em mente, infelizmente para essa não heverá a possibilidade de chares inventados, vilões talvez, mas veremos logo! 


End file.
